Reunion
by WaitingForTheRain
Summary: Once again, they meet again years later. ANS: this is my last story for a while


Middle school was years behind as Cornelius Fillmore walked through the hallways, he was known as just plain old Neal now. 25 washed against his face and body, taller more built, but still the same old Fillmore which was his nickname in this building. It was funny when the invitation came in the mail, he didn't even know people would know where he was. After Middle School everyone split up and became someone new. Ingrid disappeared; it was very vague to ever see her in the huge hallways of X High School, Karen and Joe became lovers, lost in each others eyes. Vallejo became heavily active in High School politics, and well Danny, Danny just became a born again jock.  
The weird thing about Danny was in High School he changed, so quickly from where Fillmore eyes could see. Danny dumped his quirks becoming a cool collective guy, a real ladies man and the star of the Football Team. Through the grapevine Fillmore heard Danny was taking steroids but Fillmore never believed it. Danny was still the sweet kid he always was.  
Neal continued to walk through the hallways, X Middle never changed it was still the mini community it always was. Neal had already dropped by the Safety Patrol office; it was still the same except it didn't share a room with the glee club. Fillmore had taken a detour to where his desk once stood. Neal's mouth curled in a smile the memories that the room brought him back to were happy memories. Ingrid and him being heroes for the days that were brightly lit with light hearted crimes, and saving the day. Yet those days had been saved and Neal was just a lowly university student, soon to be graduate with a degree in Law. Neal sighed and walked out of the room, he was headed to the cafeteria where the whole reunion party was being held.  
Ingrid Third stood just 5'5 feet tall in front of her bathroom mirror. Tonight was the night, to turn back in time and see what the future pulled people to do with their lives or what happened when life pulled them back. Ingrid had flat out refused to go, but when Karen Tehama or well Karen Anza found out, she begged and pleaded for Ingrid to go. At first, Ingrid simply refused; she was an adult, no longer the misfit doll that no one wanted to befriend except for her friends in the Safety Patrol. *flashback* yet when Karen started with the hormonal crazy pregnant tears, Ingrid gave in, though she regarded when Karen smirked evilly at her.*end of flashback* Ingrid shook her head and adjusted her Chinese dress one more time before she decided it was time to go. Maybe it was the fact she still didn't want to go or the fact that nerves were actually striking her heart to make it beat so fast. So maybe Ingrid wasn't the strong girl she used to be. Life had dealt her a few low blows after Middle School and High School. It knocked her self esteem down but now Ingrid was building it back up again. University took her on a whirl wind journey of finding herself which led her to become a historian with a major in Slavic and East European Languages and Literatures and a minor in Physics. Ingrid couldn't stop at one major as soon as she entered the door of University Life. Now her she was, facing history one thing she couldn't help change or repeat itself. Ingrid slipped her tiny feet into chunky black shoes and left, walking towards the Middle School. The party was in full swing, old friends' new tears with a shrill of happiness filled the room. Every minute you could hear the rustling of 4 arms linking together in a hug. Neal stood in the back next to Vallejo and Joe. They were the only 3 males who kept in contact with each other. Danny couldn't have cared less every time either the 3 boys tried to keep in contact. Karen came back to them; her body waddled while she walked. Karen was almost ready to deliver; it would be their first child, which caused Joe to be a nervous wreck as the due date came near.  
  
"No one really changed, now did they?" Vallejo had made the observation by glancing around the room. It seemed what people took an active interest in Middle School had became their life. Everyone in the group all nodded their heads and smiled politely to people who nodded to them or gave them a short wave. Who was in this group were the ones who stuck together, even though sometimes in the road of High School life, they didn't always be there for each other, they did come together in University , making their relationships last a long time, except for Ingrid who escaped and went to China for schooling and never returned back. Here she was again; Ingrid stared at the painted crack on the walls, as she walked self consciously through the glass doors. Ingrid had to stop for a moment and paused at the entrance, everything looked the same, a little more renovated then she'd remember but still the same. The smell that soared through the air took her back to time ago, when Ingrid's life was actually at peace and life would dance on forever, happily, now it just hit a dead end with many hurtles. 


End file.
